cosmosystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Cetus with Background Skills
Advanced Cetus with Background Skills, CR 14 XP 6,400 CN Colossal dragon (aquatic, water) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, tremorsense 120 ft.; Perception +25 Aura mariner's misfortune (30 ft.) Defense AC 34, touch 20, flat-footed 26 (+10 deflection, +7 Dex, +1 dodge, +14 natural, -8 size) hp 216 (16d12+112), 48 nonlethal damage currently taken but will regenerate 10 on its turn; regeneration 10 (petrification) Fort +19, Ref +17, Will +16; –4 vs. petrification Defensive Abilities ocean's aegis; DR 5/—; Immune paralysis, sleep; SR 24 Weakness vulnerable to petrification Offense Speed 20 ft., swim 120 ft. Melee bite +28 (6d6+30 plus grab) Melee Greater Vital Strike bite +28 (18d6+30 plus grab) Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft.; PLEASE REMEMBER ATTACKS OF OPPORTUNITY Special Attacks constrict (6d6+30), dispelling bite, fast swallow, impossible leap, rake (2 claws +28, 4d6+20), swallow whole (8d6+26 damage, AC 18, 23 hp) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +24) At will—quickened control water, control winds 1/day—control weather Statistics Str 50, Dex 25, Con 24, Int 9, Wis 22, Cha 31 Base Atk +16; CMB +44 (+48 grapple; CMD 72 (can't be tripped) Feats Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows B, Dodge, Great Fortitude, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Mobility, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (control water), Vital Strike Skills Perception +25, Sense Motive +25, 32 out of 80 skill points spent, 0 out of 32 background skill points spent Languages Aquan, Common, Draconic, Yugoloth SQ amphibious Special Abilities Dispelling Bite (Su) The magically infused sea salt in a cetus's bite tears at some types of magic. Any time a cetus bites a creature under an effect or using a magic item that prevents that creature from being grappled—such as freedom of movement—or that holds the creature aloft— such as fly or air walk—each such effect is affected by a targeted dispel magic. The cetus treats its Hit Dice as its caster level for this effect. Impossible Leap (Su) A cetus can uncoil upward, revealing more length than it seems it could possibly possess while soaring to great heights. As a full-round action, it can leap out of the water toward a creature up to 1,200 feet in the air and make a bite attack against that creature before coiling down and returning to its original space. This leap provokes attacks of opportunity. Mariner's Misfortune (Su) Being near a cetus is bad luck for nonaquatic creatures. Any such creature in the advanced cetus's aura must attempt a DC 28 Will save, rolling twice and taking the lower result. On a failed save, that creature must continue to roll twice and take the lower result on all ability checks, attacks rolls, savings throws, and skill checks for as long as it remains within the cetus's aura and for 1 minute thereafter. A creature that succeeds at its saving throw is immune to that cetus's mariner's misfortune for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Ocean's Aegis (Su) The sea itself protects a cetus. A cetus gains a deflection bonus to AC equal to its Charisma bonus while any part of it is in water. Vulnerable to Petrification (Su) A cetus takes a –4 penalty on saving throws against petrification, and even on a successful save against petrification takes 1d4 points of Dexterity damage. If its Dexterity damage from petrification ever exceeds its Dexterity, a cetus becomes petrified. Being targeted with a petrification effect suppresses a cetus's regeneration for 1 minute, even if the creature succeeds at its save. Ecology Environment any oceans Organization solitary Treasure triple